Monochrome Love
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Sequel to Sydsyd1134's Medicinal Love; Allen has become a pet for the demon Sebastian and finds himself content with his life. But with the war against the Earl reaching its peak, he realizes there's one thing he must do before he can be forever happy.


**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!** So I read this pretty good -man crossover by Sydsyd1134 called **Medicinal Love **(go read it! You'll like it! It's in my favorites). It was a one-shot and while I loved it, I wanted more. Lucikly the ending left enough open for a possible sequel. So I got to talking with her about an idea I had that would make a great sequel and she asked me to write it in her stead. So I did and here it is! **So this is the sequel to Medicinal Love by Sydsyd1134, which I would advise reading first before reading this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of DGM or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective creators which isn't me. But I do own the plot of this sequel. Oh and I also don't own the song Pet by A Perfect Circle. It's an awesome song though, you should listen to it!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male pairing), Lime bordering on lemon (there is sex just not in heavy detail), violence, Stockholm Syndrome in a sense, rather dark themes

**Pairing:** _Sebastian/Allen_

* * *

_**Monochrome Love**_  
_Kuroshitsuji/DGM crossover_

* * *

**Addictive Pleasure**

_Don't fret precious I'm here,  
step away from the window  
and go back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
to the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
to the rhythm of the war drums_

Allen Walker had never felt such sensations before, never desired nor had the time for it. Being an exorcist deprived an individual the right to live life, to enjoy companionship. They were warriors, soldiers for God. And wasn't it ironic that he would find pleasure, taste and savor it while in the arms of a demon? But Allen couldn't find it in himself to be regretful, to feel shame because it felt good.

"Ah!" Allen whimpered arching into familiar hands as the ruby gaze of Sebastian stared down at him. It felt good, delicious in every way. Sebastian knew how to use him, which way to touch him and what it took to make Allen beg. The demon with the handsome face and the strong hands held complete control over a soldier of God, an exorcist and it was delightful.

Leaning down to place light kisses over the pale neck of his pet, Sebastian purred, "Beg me my pet."

Allen whined and squirmed against the silky red sheets which made his skin and hair practically glow, his limbs quivering. Sweat gleamed upon his heated flesh as his chest heaved to gain air wanting more of his demon's touch, more of his kisses and nips and bites. Smirking at his wanton lover, Sebastian captured a rosy nipple between his black fingernails pinching it harshly. Allen cried out and bucked.

"Don't make me to ask you again pet," he growled playfully nipping at his ear, "If you do, I'll be forced to punish you."

Allen inhaled sharply panting, "Please…"

"Please what Allen? You must be more specific my cute kitten."

"Please! I need!"

"Yes you are needy my little kitten, but what for I wonder."

"Sebastian…" A whimper and begging eyes.

"So cute, makes me want to do imaginable things to you, but only if you ask nicely."

"Please! I need you, touch me please! God!"

Sebastian chuckled his eyes glowing, "There's no god here Allen for he has abandoned you, abandoned you because you are now the pet of a demon. But I suppose I shall comply with your wish since you asked so sweetly."

And as he felt his lover, his temptation breech and thrust into him Allen could only moan and clutch to him helplessly. He was a slave to Sebastian; to his touch, his voice, everything. He was addicted to the taste of his lips, the burning heat of his hands and the pleasure he gives as he drives into depths no one has ever touched before. Allen couldn't find it in him to care anymore, to care that he had abandoned the light and God; that he chose the dark and a demon to love. It didn't matter anymore.

**The Outside World**

_Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do (like I do)  
Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do_

_Just stay with me,  
safe and ignorant, go  
back to sleep, go  
back to sleep_

Allen sat on a small couch his legs tucked underneath him, pressed against Sebastian's side as they rested in front of the fireplace. In his hands was a warm mug of hot chocolate, a treat from his lover who was currently petting his hair as he indulged himself in a book. The former exorcist gazed into the flames as he allowed his thoughts to wander to the information Sebastian shared with him recently.

Apparently the war between the Earl and the Order was escalating as more Akuma were being produced as quickly as they were destroyed. The same could be said for exorcists as well, but Allen didn't want to touch that train of thought. But either way the news left him in quite a dilemma as he held an internal war with himself.

On the one hand, Allen was finding himself less and less compelled to return to the human world, to see the light and the faces of his former friends and comrades. He was becoming more comfortable and content where he was with Sebastian, the invisible shackles binding and tightening around him keeping him at the demon's side. Days were spent in the company of each other as they found activities to do, much like now, while nights became a world of pleasure and desire and darkness. He didn't want to leave it behind, too addicted and dependent on it.

Yet on the other hand, Allen could not deny his concern for his friends and fearful of what would become of them if he didn't go back to help. He didn't want their blood on his hands, didn't want to realize that his selfishness lead their ultimate demise. It chilled Allen to the bone every time he thought about it.

Clutching his mug tighter, Allen drooped a little wondering what he should do. He didn't want to leave this place, this castle of ruins and dark forests that had become his home. He didn't want to leave Sebastian, he loved the demon too much. He was too enthralled, too reliant on him now and to imagine himself away brought him pain he never felt before. Allen didn't want that, not to mention if he tried to leave there was no telling how angry Sebastian would get.

Shivering when teasing fingers stroked behind his ear, Allen curled up closer to the demon's side and closed his eyes. He was lost.

**To Inquire a Favor**

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
to the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
to the rhythm of the war drums_

"Sebastian?" Allen questioned quietly as he rested upon his stomach, his bare flesh cooling as the heat of their passion began to dissipate. His lover rested on his side his head propped up as he stared down at the former exorcist, his deep red eyes glowing in the darkness as they hungrily devoured him. It gave him chills to be gazed upon like that and even in his exhausted state, his cock gave an intrigued twitch and his skin became hyper sensitive.

"Yes Allen?" Sebastian purred as he reached out to run a hand over the small back of the teen, caressing milky skin. He was even so bold to lean forward and place a kiss upon his shoulder, his anti Akuma weapon, nipping at the bold tattoos that swirled over his skin. Allen shivered holding back a mew he desperately wanted to let out, but he had something to ask.

"May I ask you a favor?" he finally questioned, sound slightly breathless. Bemused and perhaps curious, Sebastian raised an eyebrow before smirking, "You may."

"I was wondering," he began, "If maybe… we could find a way to help the Black Order… defeat the Millennium Earl."

Frowning Sebastian inquired, "Why?"

Blushing Allen replied, "Well… I guess… I'm worried about my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them when I could have prevented it. I… can't live with that burden on my mind."

"Whether they die now or later, it does not matter. They will die eventually and you should not feel guilty over it for it is the fate of all humans," Sebastian stated running his nails along Allen's arm admiring the markings and dark burgundy color. Allen frowned, "It matters to me! If they die then how can I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I could have protected them. Please Sebastian, let me help them."

Gripping the arm he was stroking firmly, Sebastian's eyes flashed, "They will try to take you away from me. You forget that I stole you away and although you came willingly, they will not see it as such. They will not care for your feelings, for your desire to stay here. All that will matter to them is their own selfish need to have you, to keep you where you do not wish to go."

"I won't let them," Allen whispered shimming closer and wrapping his arms around his neck, "I won't let them take me back. I need you, I need to be here with you. This is my home now, all I ever want or need is right here."

"Then why save them? Why risk it?"

"Because they're my friends. Even though they are part of my past now, they're still my friends and just as much a part of my life as you are now," Allen explained as he kissed along the demon's neck soothing him. Relaxing slightly Sebastian held his lover close, his arms strong and tight as they possessively cradled him. Shifting their positions so that he hovered over the former exorcist, Sebastian gazed down into soft gray eyes.

Leaning down brushing his lips against Allen's ear, Sebastian purred, "Very well, I will abide to your request, but it shall be your only request. I will dispose of this Earl for you and you will continue to remain with me forever in our little paradise."

Quivering as skilled hands stroked his thighs and spread his legs, Allen agreed, "Yes, I promise. I don't need anything else, just this one thing and I'm yours."

"Good," Sebastian smirked thrusting once more into the wanton body under him, enjoying the way Allen withered and mewed in pleasure. This was his human, his pet to do with as he pleased and so he would grant his wish. But if those exorcists believed they could steal him back, they would be sorely mistaken and he would show them what a true demon was.

**The White Clown and the Black Butler**

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
a will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
your enemies and your choices son  
They're one and the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself_

It was pitiful, the power behind this so called Earl. For all the weapons he possessed and all the soldiers he created it was pathetically easy to tear them all down. Not even the strongest levels were a match for the combined forces of Allen's Crown Clown and Sebastian's demonic skills. So it really took little to no effort for them to reach the exorcists and Generals who were fighting against the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan. And they certainly were a shocking pair to those who gazed upon them; Sebastian being dressed in a pure black suit while Allen glowed white in his cloak.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried shocked to see her friend alive months after his disappearance. Lavi quickly stepped in pointing a finger at Sebastian as he shouted, "YOU!"

Sebastian merely smiled and bowed, "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Lavi, but I fear now is a rather inappropriate time to reacquaint ourselves."

"So you have returned Allen Walker," the Earl spoke, "But you brought something with you. Tell me, what are you?"

"What I am does not concern one such as you. I am merely here to fulfill my Allen's wish and then we shall be off," Sebastian replied. The Earl's eyes narrowed, "Do you think you can defeat us? A foolish man you are, certainly overconfident. After all, not even the Black Order and its army can overcome us, yet you believe you can?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed as he smiled darkly, "They are merely humans with frailties and weakness. I, on the other hand, am one hell of a servant living to fulfill Allen Walker's last request."

And once more the fighting commenced although to call it such would be a joke. The exorcists who had fought so hard for many years, suffered so much at the hands of the Earl, the Noahs and the Akuma, could only watch as Sebastian and Allen decimated them. They moved with such practiced ease, comfortable in such a way that one would assume that they had fought together forever.

Allen remained cool and emotionless as he sliced through his enemies with deadly accuracy, his stormy gray eyes narrowed and focused. Sebastian merely seemed amused as he evaded attacks, killing off the Noahs with knives of all things! But there was something darkly, something deadly that gleamed in the man's eyes. It was almost as if he was enjoying himself, enjoying as he sliced off limbs and slashed their throats leaving them in throws of death and agony.

Lenalee and Krory looked sick, Miranda appeared ready to faint, Kanda was tense his eyes wide and Lavi shook as he gripped his hammer. Who was this man who looked like a butler, who posed like a doctor and stole Allen away? What sort of monster was he and why did Allen appear so calm around him? None of it made sense and they didn't know what to do, how to understand or comprehend the image before them. They were numb to the carnage, frozen in their places as they watched Allen and Sebastian fight the Earl; no, not fight. They toyed with him, played with him and then utterly destroyed him in a flurry of steel, light and black feathers.

**Fade into Shadow**

_Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming  
Keep your head down, go to sleep  
to the rhythm of the war drums_

"Allen?" Lenalee whimpered quietly tears in her eyes as she watched the cloak of Crown Clown fade. He turned to her curiously before offering a slight smile, as if to reassure her. But the smile widened when Sebastian appeared behind him, hands resting possessively on his shoulders. The many exorcists shifted and tensed, gripping their weapons as they pondered over what to do. This man in black, he was dangerous, more so than the Earl had ever been and he felt wrong, evil.

"W-we're glad y-you're okay A-Allen, w-we missed y-you," Miranda spoke up timidly, frightened but honestly glad to see the teen. Allen warmly nodded to her pleased to see that all his friends were okay, alive and in one piece. Although he did notice the familiar figure of his teacher making his way over and he didn't look happy.

"Oi! Where the hell have you been idiot student?" Cross growled.

"With Sebastian," Allen stated as if it was the most obvious thing the world. He held in a flinch as he felt his lover's grip tighten on his shoulders. He had to make sure that things didn't go south since he didn't want the demon to kill off his teacher. Despite how much of an ass Cross was, he had saved him and taken him in. He owed him that much.

"Allen! This is the same guy that kidnapped you!" Lavi exclaimed obviously upset that his friend didn't seem all that bothered to be with his kidnapper. The bookman-in-training briefly wondered if there were darker forces as work here or perhaps even Stockholm Syndrome. There had to be a reason Allen remained away from them for so long, had to be a reason as to why the exorcist never returned when he was obviously still alive. And that man, that thing was the root of it all.

Allen smiled, "It hasn't been bad at all. I like being with Sebastian, he treats me well. I'm happy."

"You're crazy moyashi," Kanda grumbled irritated and on edge as he had a stare down with Sebastian, the man rubbing him the wrong way. He may not like Allen, but even he could sense that the butler was evil and that being around him would cause more harm than good to the bean sprout.

Bookman cut in, "Either way, we're relieved to see you are well and alive Allen. But I need to ask, what are you going to do now?"

"Oh that's easy!" Allen chirped, "I'm going home with Sebastian!"

The exorcists shuddered as various stages of horror and concern fell upon them while Sebastian merely smiled and pulled his pet closer to him. Sputtering Lavi nearly choked, "Y-You can't be serious!"

"Why not? I'm happy with him," Allen said frowning slightly.

"But Allen… he took you away, kidnapped you. How can you be happy with someone who stole you away from your home and your family?" Lenalee sobbed tears falling down her cheeks. The former exorcist felt bad since he never liked making women cry, but he was being truthful. Allen had never felt happier, never felt more content than he did with Sebastian. He never wanted to leave the demon and their ruined castle in the dark forest.

"I'm sorry but… that place can't be home anymore. I love you all, you helped me with so much but… I just can't be here anymore. There's no need for me, for any of us and if I were honest with myself… I don't think I could find a place for me in this new world," Allen explained gently trying to convey his emotions to them, to have them understand.

Lenalee shook her head, "No! We need you! Please Allen, come home!"

"I believe that Allen has already explained his reasoning for refusing your invitation and has told you that his home is with me now," Sebastian interjected growing bored and irritated with the selfish humans. Lavi's visible eye narrowed as he gripped his hammer, "This is all your fault you bastard! What have you done to Allen?"

"Lavi stop it!" Allen shouted. Sebastian merely smirked, "Oh my, what gave you the impression that I did anything to my sweet kitten?"

"Damn you!" Lavi snarled stepping forward, yet he was yanked back by Bookman. Whirling around on his master he exclaimed, "What the hell old man?"

"Lavi, compose yourself," Bookman ordered before turning his attention to Allen who was now being cradled possessively by Sebastian, "This is your decision then?"

"Yes," Allen replied with a nod, his eyes and voice full of conviction. Bookman sighed knowing there was nothing else they could do. Allen had obviously made up his mind and if they were to force him against his will, he would most likely fight back. And there was no doubt in his mind that Sebastian would retaliate as well in the form of death and blood.

"Very well," he conceded. Shouts and cries of protest echoed around the room while Lenalee broke down into more sobs falling to her knees. Allen frowned sadly wishing he could have parted with his friends on a better note, but he couldn't let them dictate his life and steal away his happiness. There really was no place in this world for someone like him and his heart, his soul, his entire self was held captive by a demon.

Blinking when Sebastian tightened his grip on his waist, Allen smiled up at him as he murmured, "Lets go home."

"Yes, my pet," his lover purred and ignoring the cries and screams of his former comrades Allen leaned up for a kiss. The Black Order could only watch helplessly frozen by shock as they watched the pair disappear in a flurry of shadows and black feathers, locked in an embrace of passion. Lenalee cried harder and Lavi swayed as he fought to remain upright. They were numb as they came to realize they would never see Allen again. And it broke what was left of their sanity.

_Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
I'll hold you and protect you from the others ones,  
The evil ones, don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep_

"You're mine aren't you Allen?" The clinking of chains and a gentle touch, soothing fingers running through snowy hair.

"Yes." A mew, a sigh of pleasure and contentment.

"You're mine forever, my pretty little pet." Soft flesh warm and slick under his palms, a fluttering heart beat and a heaving chest. Red eyes watched swollen, ruby lips bruised and wet from aggressive kisses.

"Yes, yours! Always yours, forever." Pleading eyes of starlight, begging for pleasure, begging for more. He would always want more, could never get enough. Thin lips curled into a dark smile as wings dark as the moonless night unfurled and swallowed the light.

Allen held no regrets, no sympathy or sorrow for what he left behind. There was nothing left for him in that world, in that place of light and time. He had all he need in the forests of shade and shadows, in their tiny world. He was the pet of a demon, imprisoned by his love and dependence for the creature who saved him. And he would remain by Sebastian's side, forever locked in an embrace of chains, ecstasy, and darkness. The white clown and the black demon, enslaved in monochrome love.

**Fin.**

* * *

And that's it! Hope I did a good job and that you're all pleased with it, especially you Sydsyd1134! I tried my best! Now I need to draw some art for it! And remember as always review and let me know what you think! I always appreciate it! Thank you!

**~Seth**


End file.
